River, Deliver him There
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: [One Shot]Goku never returned. Now ChiChi is dead, and little Goten can't handle it anymore. Goten visits his mother's grave and tries to figure out why she died and end everything else...permanantly!Can Gohan find Goten before he does something drastic?[


New story comin' your way! This is my first Gohan/Goten fic ever. And NO this isn't incest for all you nasty people. This is a more brother helping brother story. Be sure to check out my other stories in progress: 'Extremities' and 'Romance and Retaliation.'

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT…not even in my dreams. :Smiles Son Grin::

River, Deliver him There

The rain pounded harder and harder on the little domed home near Mt. Poaz, thunder rumbled , even the heavens trembled out of the sheer sound. And through all that rain a young boy of eleven ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He didn't care that he sopping wet or that he might catch a death of a cold. But that's what he wanted. Death. He wanted a release from the horrible reality, too much death and too much feeling of abandonment can do that to a child. He wanted his mother, he needed his mother. He wanted her to hold him and brush through his thick ebony hair with her slender fingers. And kiss him good night and tell him that he was her baby. In the dead of night a small boy ran.

"Mommy …why Mommy?!" The eleven year old boy kept running through the storm ,his cries for his mother were muffled by the rumbles of thunder.

"Why did you leave , why did you leave your baby?! I'm still your baby!" Finally the boy stopped his running and crouched down into the mud . For firmly placed in the mud was a stone tablet that read: 'Here lies Son ChiChi. Dedicated wife of Son Goku and mother of Son Gohan and Son Goten. May the river deliver her to a better place.'

Little Son Goten fell across the mound of dirt which buried his mother's now decaying body sobbing his little broken heart out. He stretched out over the grave ,covered with mud though he did not care at all. This was as close he could get to his mother now, as he hugged his mother's resting place,he quietly remembered the last lullaby his mother sang to him.

_Hush now my baby _

_Be still and don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. _

The cool mud seeped through his pajamas and he hugged his mother's grave even more tightly. He traced the headstone with his small fingers ever so lightly, the rose carved into the tablet was caressed gently as more salty tears fell upon the fresh dirt pile. Why did this happen? Why now at all times? Why him? He was a young child ,the tender age of eleven, who was soon to turn twelve in a few short weeks. Though this time his mother won't be there to give him his special birthday hug anymore.

"Mommy…please take me with you."

_Sleep and remember _

_My last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you _

_When you dream. _

"Was it because I looked like him Mommy?!" Goten cried out at the top of his lungs. Trying to find out the true cause of his mother's death, an explanation of her sudden nonexistence.

"I saw the picture Mommy, you know the one with you and-and Gohan and my Daddy….."

The silent headstone stood, and said nothing. Even if the stone could speak, there were no words that could comfort the distraught little boy. Memories of him catching his mother,silently wipe away tears flooded his mind. Gentle sobs from her bedroom would escape and trespass into his room. The guilt she carried and the sadness of a broken family was too much, it overwhelmed her , causing her own death.

"I-I could of made it better Mommy, you were always crying and I would always ask you if you were ok…..but you said it was because you were sick!"

Still the rain poured and still the tablet stood and said nothing. Lightning struck the Earth, as if punishing it for a deceitful deed. Goten didn't care. He was in a fantasy, a fantasy where his mother was alive, and taking care of him. He continued to speak to his mother's headstone, hoping that _it _at least listened.

"Were you sick of me Mommy, and that Daddy would always leave?! I'm sorry Mommy! I didn't mean it…just please come back, I need you . Your baby still needs you!"

_River oh river_

_Flow gently for me_

_Such precious cargo you bear. _

"It's my fault-it's my fault. I'm sorry Mommy!"

"Goten?"

"My fault Gohan."

The older brother slowly crouched down into the mud with his baby brother, slipping on a jacket to protect him from the cold.

Yet Goten discarded the piece of warm clothing tossing back into Gohan's arms. Gohan put it on Goten again, and Goten took it off again.

"Goten…what are you doing you're going to get sick! Now put it on Mom doesn't like it when you go into the cold without a jacket on you know."

"Mommy isn't here anymore Gohan, she's gone. She wanted to get away from me because…because I-I…."

"What baby bro….?"

"Because I always reminded her of him…of Daddy, I saw those pictures in the attic I look just like him Gohan,why? I don't want to be a replacement!" Fresh tears jotted down Goten's face, he tried to conceal them but his brother caught eye of his actions.

"Goten…..I really don't know how to explain this but, you're not a replacement, you're my baby brother. And Mom did not die because you looked like Dad. She was sick Goten….do you hear me she was sick."

Goten shook his head still, not believing his brother's words. He turned to his brother with watery eyes and began pounding on his brother's chest. But Gohan did not flinch, for he felt his brother's pain. He felt the same pain when his father died the first time, and the second time. And he felt the pain when his father refused to return home when they summond the DragonBalls. He too felt that same pain.

"Goten…"

The small boy pounded away on his brother's chest, sobbing at his misfortune. Gohan grabbed hold of his brother's wrists and shook him.

"Goten! Listen to me Goten! It wasn't your fault she was sick I tell ya'…stop it Goten!"

Gohan shook him even more…but he continued to cry and blame himself for everything.

"No-no my fault Gohan it was my fault …stop go away leave me here to die Gohan!"

Goten pulled away from his brother and ran at least thiry yards from him near the cliff where he and Gohan would train. He reached into his orange and blue gi and yanked out a large and very sharp steak knife that he hijacked from dinner without being detected.

"No-no Goten please just put it down now!"

Gohan took another step forward and Goten took another step back, placing the sharp object to his wrists and slicing the skin. Goten yelped in pain, but laughed at the sight of his own blood. He then sliced his other wrist, and laughed still.

"Goten-please, I can take care of you!" Gohan pleaded.

"No! You're not my mother….you're NOT my MOMMY!!"

Goten slid the knife to his neck, getting ready to slice open his windpipe.

"Goten-just listen to me! Do you think this would make Mom happy, huh?! If you kill yourself you won't be with mom , you'll go to the bad place! Remember what I told you about…the bad place!?"

"Ya'-you mean I would make Mommy sad?"

"Yes you would…I'm here Goten. Don't leave me here all alone. Mom has Dad in heaven.Goten –I bet ya' that Mom and Dad are at King Kai's and laughing up a storm about all the stories Mom has of you when you were a baby."

"Gohan- just promise me something…" Goten trembled and slowly let the knife fall from his grasp.

"Yeah buddy?" Gohan smiled.

"Promise me that you won't die!!!" Goten ran into his brother's protective hold and let all the remanding tears flow freely into Gohan's shirt. Gohan picked up his baby brother and ruffled his hair, he whispered into his ear….. " I promise Goten…I promise."

"I love you big brother." Goten whispered.

"I love you to pal..now come on lets get you cleaned up."

The two Son brothers returned safely to their home. The sky was just about clearing up now, but the wind still softly blew playing with the younger Son's hair. A sweet melody danced about through the gentle gust, calming the little one, putting him fast asleep.

_River oh please_

_If you know a place _

_where he can _

_Live free_

_Then deliver him there. _

_The End _

_BlackTigerG2_


End file.
